crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled
The Adventure Mode from the original game returns with some adjustments. There are now two modes to play; Classic, which recreates the original experience, and Nitro Fueled, which allows the player to adjust the difficulty, customize their kart, and change their character during gameplay. Additionally, the boss characters are now unlocked automatically after beating them, instead of winning a Gem Cup. Before any race, you have the choice to pick a random choice of kart and driver. However, in the “Karts” menu you're able to go deep with your selection and cobble together a sleek hovercraft, wobbly jalopy, or rampaging roadster! The player is able to customize their kart beyond just selecting what playable character to use. Customizable components include the kart body, kart wheels, and extra stickers that can be applied. Components can be bought using This offers up a variety of chassis types, which will grow in number as you earn more through the game. For example, pick the “Classic” CTR kart body that you're used to, or ride in the chunky SUV-style “Crikey”, or futuristic “Doom Buggy”.''WumpaCoins which can be earned in the game's Adventure Mode, Arcade Mode or Online Mode. ''When you're burning rubber, you might want to install a set of wheels that matches your kart's body. Or, you can mix and match; it's entirely up to you! There's a wide variety of wheels to earn; whether you're using the skinny Six-Pipes rims or the super-chunky Trikee tires, you can have a ton of options in your race prepping! If you're wanting to change the color of your kart chassis to a green, or an iridescent purple, or even add a carbon fiber inlay, then you're in luck: Choose from a selection of preset colors and spray your vehicle in a hue to match your mood, from the vivid crimson of Team Cortex Red to the cool turquoise of Nitro Aqua. You need a last bit of personalization to finish off your contraption, and this comes courtesy of a sticker that adorns your vehicle. Choose a number, cool icon, character face, or leave the kart sticker-free. Special Karts are non-customizable karts with unique models and paint jobs. They are available only through special promotions outside the game. The Beaker can be laid on the track or thrown ahead by the player as a simple obstacle. Anyone who runs into it will spin out and lose one Wumpa Fruit. The Juiced Up Beaker contains a red liquid instead of a green one, and causes anyone who runs into it to slow down significantly with a black storm cloud appearing above them. Additionally, the Power-Up they currently have will be replaced with a new one, and they can't use it until the storm is over. The Bowling Bomb can be rolled out in front of or behind the player, and explodes on impact or when it reaches an abyss. Pressing the Power-Up Button again causes the Bowling Bomb to explode prematurely. When Juiced Up, the Bowling Bomb explodes with a much larger blast radius, making it easier to hit multiple opponents at once. Sometimes, players can receive three Bowling Bombs from a single ? Crate. The Missile will target the closest opponent in front of the user and send them tumbling on impact. The Missile won't take the stage layout in mind, however, and will crash into a wall if the target is too far away. They also won't travel over abysses. Players can use a Beaker, Bowling Bomb or a TNT Crate to defend against a Missile. When Juiced Up, the Missile travels much faster and have more accurate aiming. Sometimes, players can receive three Missiles from a single ? Crate. Category:Smarty Pants Category:Games Category:Info Category:Things You Can Put in Your Mouth